xianbfandomcom-20200214-history
Frank the Pug
Frank the Pug is an extra-terrestrial living on Earth in NYC in the disguise of a pug. His actual species is Remoolian. He is voiced by Tim Blaney in the films. Men In Black Frank only has a brief role in the first movie, where he is working at a newspaper stand in New York, and provides information to Kay about the Arquillian galaxy. Men in Black II Frank has a larger role in the second movie and becomes Jay's partner, but proves only to be a nuisance, terrorizing other MIB personnel, and joking around during missions. He mentions that he worked in the MiB mailroom before being Jay's partner. He later becomes an assistant to Zed Men in Black: The Series Frank appeared in a few episodes of Men in Black: The Series, with virtually the same role as in the previous two films. The man in the kiosk is different from the one in the first movie; the man is revealed to be a robot in which Frank presses a button to make him talk ("Make it snappy, we're closing!"), this may also apply to the one from the first movie since he doesn't appear to move that much. Humorously, Frank's true alien form still resembles a pug, albeit with a dark green color, antennae, and a 3-pointed tail; however, the series is usually not considered canon, due to the release of Men in Black II. Men in Black III Frank did not appear in person in the threequel, but can be seen in a picture in Jay's room as well as on a Coney Island billboard as "The Incredible Speaking Pug". Barry Sonnenfeld has revealed Frank was excluded so they do not continually rely on the same characters (which also explains the absence of Jeebs and Zed) and that the Coney Island talking dog, is in fact the "secret backstory" of Frank1. Frank the pug is featured on the cover art for MIB: Alien Crisis as well as the main story, and appears in the Men in Black III App game as Agent F and serves as the player's partner. Men In Black: Alien Crisis Frank the Pug is featured as a main character, and on the cover art for the video game Men In Black: Alien Crisis. With J and K missing, Frank is working with Agent C - who has recently moved into fieldwork from administration to prove herself- and new MiB recuit Agent P - an art thief who was hired by the Adorian war criminal Emilo Chauncy and was recruited after he showed exceptional skill in dealing with an alien ambush- to prevent Earth being caught up in a civil war. Frank was present with P (who was formerly known as Peter Delacour) when they were flying a car to the MiB headquarters and pursued by Adorians while C pursued an escaping Chauncy. After arriving at the base, Agent C and Frank interrogated Peter about the book, to which Peter told he had no idea what Chauncy wanted with the book. Frank eventually met with C and Agent O, who scolded C for failing to arrest Chauncy. During the conversation, Frank noticed Delacour slip out of the room and alerted C and O. Frank later witnessed the neuralyzing of Delacour into Agent P. Trivia * There is a website FrankThePug.com which provides extensive information on pug breeding. * Frank was played by the dog Mushu. Mushu passed away not too long ago, and was not replaced by another dog in Men in Black III. Allies # Agent E # Agent Jay # Arquillian Ambassador # Bob the Twin # Chief Zed Appearances * Men in Black * Men in Black: The Series ** Few Episodes * Men in Black II * Black Suits Comin' (Nod Ya Head) * Men in Black III (Picture only) * Men in Black: Alien Crisis Category:Aliens Category:Superhuman Smelling Category:Superhuman Hearing Category:Men in Black Universe Category:Perverts